


Okay Furry

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Doyoung turns into a bunny overnight, and NCT panic. Then, they find out Taeyong turned into a chick, and they panic some more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 50
Kudos: 428





	Okay Furry

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent two days writing this piece non-stop and it's just some crazy stuff happening but I hope it'll make you smile in these difficult times! ♡ 
> 
> Special thanks to my friends @Angel_Kyra and @Vanishedpirate for not only being there for me and making my world a better place, and for always chatting with me about my NCT fic projects!! I love you tons ♡♡

It’s a regular morning at the NCT dorms, with all the members waking up and slowly making their way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to have some light breakfast. Everything seems pretty ordinary – that is, until there’s an irregularity disturbing what should be the norm.

The irregularity occurs as Jaehyun knocks on Doyoung’s room, wondering why he hasn’t come out yet, and penetrates in a seemingly empty bedroom. Jaehyun’s eyebrows knot in a frown, and he calls out his bandmate’s name.

“Doyoung? Doyoungie?”

He’s met with complete silence, and he’s all the more surprised as he comes near the bed to see that Doyoung’s belongings are still there, untouched. His phone’s on his bedside table, with his glasses, and the clean clothes he visibly prepared yesterday night are still on his chair by his desk. Jaehyun is confused, because he’s pretty sure he or anyone else haven’t seen Doyoung so far, and yet he knows for a fact Doyoung went to bed here yesterday because they watched a movie together in his room.

“What the heck”, Jaehyun says aloud.

It might not be useful because there’s apparently no one in the bed, but Jaehyun goes ahead and looks under Doyoung’s blanket. He hears a startled gasp, and freezes. There was a noise, just now, and he has to find where it came from.

“Doyoung? Are you here?”

Jaehyun is aware, in the back of his mind, of how stupid he sounds talking to a mattress, but hey, you never know. He discards the blanket, and looks around the pillows when he spots something: half-hiding under Doyoung’s fluffiest pillow, there’s a small dark form. Jaehyun gulps, and carefully removes a first pillow. Whatever it is, the small thing gasps, and tries to hide further under the fluffy pillow.

Jaehyun’s brain scans different possibilities; maybe this is a mouse or a rat? That’d be disgusting though, and they’ve never had those in the dorms. It’s too big to be a cockroach, and they don’t have those either. This animal can’t be Doyoung, though, it’d be ridiculous – not to mention, impossible. Jaehyun decides to pause briefly his search for Doyoung, and to find out what the small animal is and how it ended here. He carefully removes the pillow under which the animal is hiding, and his heart melts as he takes in the sight of a dwarf bunny. Said bunny is all black and so minuscule Jaehyun is certain he could fit in his hand.

“Aww, how did you even end up here?” Jaehyun coos.

He kneels so as to be less taller and less intimidating, and he pats the mattress.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says in a cute voice.

The bunny makes eye contact with him, and Jaehyun thinks he’s crazy but his eyes remind him of Doyoung’s.

“C’mon Jaehyun, there’s no way this bunny is Doyoung,” Jaehyun scolds himself aloud, “how could Doyoung be a literal bunny?”

And yet, at his words, the bunny makes a small noise. Jaehyun freezes and stares at him.

“You can’t be Doyoung,” he repeats slowly, “unless this is a dream?”

The bunny makes another noise, and he sounds like he’s scolding Jaehyun. Jaehyun blinks, confused, and decides to confirm for good whether this adorable bunny really is his bandmate.

“Okay, I’m gonna check if you’re really Doyoung. You can understand me, right? Kiss me then.”

He puckers his lips, and waits. He’s pretty sure that the bunny can’t actually understand him, and he’s been around bunnies before: they don’t exactly like being treated like stuffed toys, and especially if they don’t trust you, they won’t go near you. Plus, if it really is Doyoung, he won’t give in into silly requests like this one. So there’s no way this bunny will-

Jaehyun suddenly feels a soft pressure against his lips, and when he opens his eyes, he can definitely tell that the bunny is kissing him. His ears are brushing against his nose, tickling him. The bunny – or rather, Doyoung it seems – immediately breaks away and makes a cute noise. Jaehyun stares at him, dumbfounded.

“Doyoung…?” Jaehyun asks, and the bunny gives him a nod. “But, how? What happened to you? How can you be a bunny?”

The bunny merely stares back at him, and Jaehyun rubs his forehead.

“I’m giving myself a headache thinking about this. Okay, I guess I’ll just carry you and show you to the guys, though I don’t think anyone will believe me about this whole situation.”

Jaehyun spreads his palms open on the mattress, and waits until Doyoung hops into them to carefully bring him to his chest.

“Don’t fall, okay? Stay against me.”

Doyoung makes a small noise of approval at that, and Jaehyun leaves for the kitchen.

“Guys? We’ve got kind of a situation,” are Jaehyun’s first words as he comes in the kitchen, Doyoung-bunny in his arms.

“Are you walking around with your stuffed toy?” Yuta snorts, “that’s adorable.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have time to answer that Doyoung makes a noise of protest, and all discussions stop. All eyes are on the dwarf bunny, and Jaehyun can sense that Doyoung is regretting attracting the attention on him.

“Is that. Is that a real bunny?” Haechan asks, eyeing Doyoung.

“When did you adopt a bunny?” Taeil inquires, raising an eyebrow.

“This is gonna sound crazy, but this isn’t just a regular bunny. It’s Doyoung,” Jaehyun explains, fearing loud reactions from his bandmates.

Yuta starts laughing loudly, imitated by Jungwoo and Johnny. Taeil hides his amused grin behind his hand, while Haechan buries his face in Taeil’s shoulder to hide his tears of laughter. Mark shakes his head, and sends a worried look at Jaehyun.

“Dude, did you smoke?” Mark asks, “that’s a bunny, a real one.”

“Where’s Doyoung then?” Jaehyun snaps, “and I’m not saying this out of nowhere, I checked that it was him!”

The laughter around the table gradually dies down, and Haechan pulls out a seat for Jaehyun.

“Sure, show us how you know this is Doyoung.”

Jaehyun blushes and carefully lets the dwarf bunny hop from his arms onto the table. The bunny seemingly glares at all the NCT members, which Jaehyun can kind of understand. Jaehyun looks at the bunny, and realizes that he shouldn’t ask Doyoung to kiss him in front of the group. When he’s back to being a human, Doyoung is probably already going to kick his ass for making them kiss, so he should probably save them from any more embarrassment.

“Come here,” Jaehyun says, laying his palm open on the table.

Doyoung hops to his hand, and lays there, looking at him with hopeful eyes. There’s a short silence, and Haechan snorts.

“How does that prove anything? Wouldn’t any rabbit come if you do this?”

Jaehyun frowns, annoyed.

“Bunnies don’t act so affectionate with you unless they know you. This is obviously Doyoung!”

But when he meets all of his members’ eyes, no one seems to believe him.

“Where did you find him anyway?” Yuta asks.

“In Doyoung’s bed,” Jaehyun replies, “he was hiding behind a pillow because he was obviously terrified.”

“I’m sorry, this is too weird for me,” Mark shakes his head.

Everyone except for Jaehyun nods, and Jaehyun is starting to lose hope. Doyoung is shifting in his hand, and Jaehyun is hit with one more idea.

“Haechan, give me your hand.”

Haechan does so, raising a curious eyebrow at Jaehyun’s request. Jaehyun makes eye contact with Doyoung, and speaks up.

“Doyoung, you should bite Haechan’s hand.”

Haechan barely has time to protest that the bunny rushes to his hand and bites his thumb, teeth gnawing at the skin. Haechan yelps, and Doyoung lets go before jumping in Jaehyun’s arms to hide in the crook of his elbow.

“Are you convinced now?” Jaehyun asks, and Haechan hits his shoulder.

“That hurts! I’m bleeding!”

“C’mon, you’re not gonna die because a bunny bit you,” Taeil says, “just disinfect the cut and put on a band-aid.”

Haechan leaves the kitchen cursing at the bunny, making Jaehyun snort.

“I guess that does prove this is Doyoung, no bunny would’ve acted so quickly to jump on Haechan,” Jungwoo says, “this is really crazy, though.”

He extends his hand towards Jaehyun, coming closer to Doyoung. Doyoung sniffs his fingers, and lets him pet his head and body, making Jungwoo coo.

“He’s even cuter in that bunny form than in reality!” he exclaims, “can I hold him?” he asks Jaehyun, using puppy eyes for a better begging effect.

“He’s not a toy,” Jaehyun tells his younger friend, and Jungwoo’s expression saddens.

“I know, I’ll be careful with him.”

Jaehyun readjusts Doyoung in his arms, and gives him to Jungwoo, who immediately smiles again. Jaehyun even feels a little jealous seeing how comfortable Doyoung seems to be with Jungwoo, letting him pet him, but he quickly forgets about it when he realizes that there is someone else he hasn’t seen today.

“Where’s Taeyong?”

All eyes fall on Johnny, Taeyong’s current roommate, and he blinks.

“Uh, I don’t know?”

“Go check?” Taeil suggests, “what if something happened to him too?”

Johnny leaves the kitchen, a frown on his handsome face, and Jaehyun, not being able to stay still, follows him. He glances at Doyoung a last time, and he heads for Taeyong and Johnny’s room. There, Johnny is biting on his lower lip because similarly to what happened in Doyoung’s room, their leader is nowhere to be seen.

“Well fuck,” Johnny swears aloud in English before rummaging trough Taeyong’s sheets.

“Be careful, if he also turned into a small bunny you might hurt him if you’re too rough,” Jaehyun tells him before looking around Taeyong’s belongings.

There’s nothing near his desk, and they’re forced to admit that there’s also nothing in his bed.

“Maybe in his clothes?” Jaehyun wonders aloud, and he apologizes mentally to Taeyong before checking his wardrobe.

He stops moving when he hears a small noise as he’s looking in Taeyong’s socks drawer.

“Johnny, I think there’s something here,” he tells his friend, who immediately kneels by his side.

They both gulp before removing a few pairs of socks, behind which a chick is hiding.

“Is that a chick?” Johnny asks, not believing his eyes.

“I think we can go as far as to assume that this is Taeyong,” Jaehyun sighs, “Tae, is that you? It’s me, Jaehyun, and Johnny’s with me, you can come out.”

The chick croaks and comes out slowly, his eyes obviously full of terror as he looks at the two humans above him. Johnny extends his hand in the drawer, smiling encouragingly at Taeyong.

“It’s okay Tae, I gotcha.”

The chick carefully sits down in Johnny’s palm, and Johnny retrieves him from the drawer. Similarly to Jaehyun with Doyoung, he brings the small animal against his chest, and he gives him a few gentle caresses with a finger.

Johnny and Jaehyun go back to the kitchen, and Jaehyun motions for the members to shush, not wanting to scare Taeyong and Doyoung who might be oversensitive to noise now that they’ve turned into animals.

“Guys, be mindful, okay?” Jaehyun asks.

Everyone nods, and Jaehyun can’t help but take back Doyoung from Jungwoo’s hands, feeling jealous. Doyoung makes a happy noise when Jaehyun takes him, which warms Jaehyun’s heart. He shares a look with the bunny, and he smiles at him. He almost goes as far as kissing Doyoung’s head, but holds back at the last minute. He doesn’t know for how long Doyoung will remain as a bunny, but he’ll do his best to be the one in charge of taking care of him.

“What do we do now?” Yuta asks, eyes jumping from the chick sitting in Johnny’s hand to the bunny in Jaehyun’s arms.

“Dude, I have no clue,” Johnny answers, shrugging.

“Ugh, the manager is going to arrive in a few minutes,” Jungwoo laments, “what are we going to tell him?”

“The truth?” Yuta offers, “it’s not like we have a choice. Doyoung and Taeyong obviously didn’t run away, they’re here with us but we don’t know what happened.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings, and they all hear the door getting unlocked.

“Hi guys!” Jinwoon, their manager, greets cheerfully. “Are you ready?”

“Hi,” they pretty much all answer in unison, followed by an awkward silence.

Jinwoon joins them in the kitchen, and blinks at all of them sitting there sharing troubled looks.

“Where are Taeyong and Doyoung?” he asks, not getting why he’s missing two members out of nine.

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story,” Johnny answers, “but I’ll make it as short as I can.”

He quickly briefs their manager on the situation, and it’s obvious Jinwoon thinks they’re all pulling a prank on him.

“We don’t have time for jokes like that,” Jinwoo laughs, “c’mon, where are they?”

Jaehyun and Johnny go through proving him that the two members really turned into animals, and it takes Jinwoon a few minutes of whispering to himself “oh my God” “that can’t be” until he finally comes to terms with the truth.

Taeil gets him a glass of water as he sits down to recover from what he just learned, and all the members look at him anxiously, Do-bunny and Tae-chick included. Jinwoon sighs, deeply, and everyone holds their breaths.

“Okay, it’s not like we have a choice, so I’m gonna make changes to the schedule and try to exclude Doyoung and Taeyong as much as possible without making it too obvious. It’s a good thing your schedule is pretty empty in the coming days, so I’ll tell the company they’re sick. But we have to find out how to make them go back to normal.”

All the boys sigh in relief, and Jaehyun squeezes Doyoung against his chest.

“Does everyone have to go today?” Jaehyun asks, “because I’d like to buy stuff for Doyoung. He needs food, a litter and so on.”

He realizes he only talked about Doyoung, and immediately adds.

“Taeyong also needs stuff we don’t have in the dorms!”

Jinwoon sighs again, and Jaehyun feels bad for him. He already puts up with a lot on a regular basis, but now they’ve got quite a situation on their hands and no one knows what to do.

“You can stay, Jaehyun. Will you be able to care for both Doyoung and Taeyong?”

Jaehyun feels bad, but he really wants to focus on Doyoung. He doesn’t know if Johnny notices his hesitation or if he had already made his decision, but he answers the question himself.

“I’ll take care of Taeyong. We’re roommates, after all,” Johnny explains, and Jinwoon nods.

“Okay, let’s do that for today. The rest of you, we’re leaving for the company.”

Everyone starts moving around, except for Johnny and Jaehyun who remain seated with their respective member in their arms. Jinwoon waits for everyone else to have left to wish them good luck and to let him know if they need money to cater for the members’ new specific needs. Jaehyun and Johnny answer positively, and they’re left in the kitchen with a bunny and a chick.

“I think there’s a pet shop not too far from here, maybe we could place an online order and have it delivered here?” Johnny says.

Jaehyun agrees.

“Yes, that sounds good. We should probably make a list and look up what Taeyong and Doyoung will need precisely.”

* * *

The next hour and a half is spent on their respective laptops as they search for what a chick and a bunny need to live. Taeyong and Doyoung seemingly want to be close to them, and Johnny uses one of his old shirts to make a comfortable nest for Taeyong, who takes a nap there, while Jaehyun fetches one of his sweaters for Doyoung. Doyoung stares at him for a while before he also falls asleep, and more than once, Jaehyun’s eyes fall on Doyoung as he stares at him fondly.

“Are you gonna stare at him the way you always do, even when he’s a bunny?” Johnny’s voice makes Jaehyun snap back to reality.

Jaehyun looks up to see his best friend smirking at him, and he strongly dislikes Johnny’s knowing gaze.

“Did I ask?” Jaehyun stutters, “why don’t you look at Taeyong instead of bothering me?”

“I can see him just fine, thanks,” Johnny laughs, and Jaehyun pouts.

“Anyway you’ve got no room to talk, you haven’t told Taeyong how you feel either,” Jaehyun huffs, and Johnny scratches his head, embarrassed.

“It’s not an easy thing to do,” Johnny defends himself, “you should know that well.”

Jaehyun shrugs.

“I wonder if they’ll remember what we told them and did with them once they’re back to being themselves?” Jaehyun wonders aloud, caressing Doyoung who’s waking up.

“I have no clue,” Johnny sighs, “I don’t know if it’d be better that they do or not.”

Taeyong is still deeply sleeping, but Doyoung is stretching, and he looks up at Jaehyun expectantly. Jaehyun bends down and nuzzles his nose with his, and Johnny lets out a scandalized gasp when Jaehyun pecks Doyoung’s snout.

“Jaehyun, what the fuck!” Johnny shout-whispers.

“What?” Jaehyun answers, blinking.

“You just fucking kissed him!” Johnny says, staring at Jaehyun as if he’s crazy.

“I did earlier too, actually,” Jaehyun explains, and Johnny’s eyes get as big as marbles.

“Is that why you were asking if they’d remember what we did with them?” Johnny asks, “hey, I think it’s really wrong to take advantage of them being unable to defend themselves to do such things.”

Johnny’s never looked so judgmental, and Jaehyun feels bad.

“I…” he begins, but he knows he has no valid reason for his behavior. “Sorry Doyoung,” he apologizes to the bunny, looking down.

But to both Johnny and Jaehyun’s surprise, the bunny lets out a noise, and he tries to get into Jaehyun’s arms. He fails, falling from the table, but Jaehyun immediately catches him.

“Doyoung, you scared me!” Jaehyun says, his heart beating so fast it almost hurts.

But Doyoung doesn’t seem to care about that, for he stands on his back legs, leaning on Jaehyun’s chest and looking up at him.

“What is it?” Jaehyun asks, noting that Doyoung’s behavior is really weird.

Doyoung lets out another noise, and he nuzzles his face in Jaehyun’s chest. He’s doing weird moves with his upper legs, like he’s trying to hug Jaehyun, and Jaehyun formulates an hypothesis aloud.

“You don’t mind if I show you affection?” Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung reacts to his words.

He jumps around in Jaehyun’s arms, and Jaehyun catches him again because he’s too afraid of Doyoung slipping.

“Okay, okay, I got it, don’t hurt yourself,” Jaehyun answers, worried.

He makes eye contact with Johnny, whose expression has gotten considerably softer.

“It looks like Doyoung actually doesn’t mind if you kiss him,” Johnny notes, and Jaehyun blushes. “Maybe he loves you back,” Johnny wonders aloud, and Jaehyun becomes as red as a brick.

He covers Doyoung’s ears with his hands, and glares at his best friend.

“Don’t say that so loudly!! He could hear you!”

“First, I’m pretty sure he heard that with his big ears,” Johnny teases, smirking, “second, seeing how you keep kissing him I’m also pretty sure he’s gonna connect the dots sooner or later, if he hasn’t already.”

Jaehyun whines, and so does Doyoung because he apparently doesn’t like the way Jaehyun is holding his ears. Jaehyun apologizes, and sets Doyoung back on his sweater. Doyoung looks at him with big eyes, and Jaehyun feels embarrassed.

“How about you focus on how you’re gonna confess to Taeyong?” Jaehyun asks, “he’s a chick, it sucks.”

“Don’t talk so badly of him, gosh,” Johnny rolls his eyes, “and it doesn’t suck, he still looks cute.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that.

“I mean. Sure, he’s a chick, and chicks are cute?” Jaehyun admits, tilting his head. “But like, it’s weird.”

“Okay furry,” Johnny shrugs, and Jaehyun pauses for a few seconds.

“Sorry?”

“Okay furry,” Johnny repeats with a shit-eating grin, and Jaehyun briefly considers murdering him.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Jaehyun warns, and Johnny barks a laugh.

“You’ve been flirting with your crush the whole time he’s turned into a bunny. You’ve even been kissing him in front of my salad. I _know_ for a fact you’ve never been that bold when he was a human, so-”

“Okay I got it, thanks Johnny!” Jaehyun cuts him off, “I don’t need to hear more, really.”

Johnny sends him a smirk, making Jaehyun huff. He glances at Doyoug, who returns his gaze, and Jaehyun feels like he will have a lot of explaining to do if Doyoung ever remembers all the shit said when he was a bunny.

A few minutes after their discussion, Johnny finally confirms the order at the pet shop, and all they have to do is wait for the stuff to be delivered at the dorms. Johnny offers to watch a movie, since they have to look after Doyoung and Taeyong anyway and he doesn’t feel like working from home today. Jaehyun gives in, figuring that skipping work one day won’t hurt, and he settles by his friend’s side, Doyoung in his arms once again.

Before starting the movie, they both make an attempt at feeding and hydrating the bunny and the chick, with some difficulty especially on Taeyong’s part because while they do find some vegetables to give to Doyoung, who immediately starts munching on them, they really don’t have much to give to a chick.

“Just hold on a little more, you’ll have food soon,” Johnny promises, and that seems to reassure Taeyong.

They’re halfway through the movie when the doorbell rings. Johnny pauses it, puts Taeyong back into the improvised nest made with his tee-shirt while Jaehyun puts Doyoung on the table of the kitchen.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Jaehyun tells him, and he can’t resist scratching Doyoung’s soft head before he leaves.

Jaehyun and Johnny thank the delivery man and get the different stuff they ordered, sorting out what’s for Taeyong and what’s for Doyoung. They did get a cage for Taeyong, just in case, but they decided against it for Doyoung knowing bunnies need to be active and walk around. Jaehyun told Johnny he’d just make some space on his desk for Doyoung, and he got him a comfortable cushion with small carrots on it.

They also got food and a litter for each animal, and it takes them some time to settle everything in their respective rooms.

“You’re gonna sleep in my room while you’re in this form, if you don’t mind,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung as he cleans his desk.

He glances at the bunny, who merely stares back at him with his big eyes. Jaehyun coos and pets him before installing the cushion and a bowl full of fresh water near it. The litter is under the desk, and the bag of food is safely stored in a corner of the room: everything’s set.

“Look, you’ve got your own corner,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung before taking him in his arms and showing him the different parts of his own space.

Doyoung hops and sniffs around everything, and he eventually asks to be held again. Jaehyun can’t resists and hugs him, kissing his snout and ears repeatedly.

“You’re so adorable, how can you be this soft? Do you know how much my heart suffers because of you? Do you know I’d faint if you acted like this as a human?” Jaehyun tells the bunny, who merely cuddles him. “You’re all forgiven because you’re so cute, though”, Jaehyun concludes, and he walks to Johnny and Taeyong’s room.

Johnny also made installations for his new roommate, and Jaehyun smiles seeing that he made sure Taeyong would have access to water, food and a comfortable place to sleep, all in the same area.

“How’s Taeyong?” Jaehyun asks, watching the chick walk around his new personal space.

“Seems pretty good to me,” Johnny answers, and he sits at Taeyong’s desk where everything is set. “How are you liking your new room?” he asks the chick, who makes a small, adorable noise.

Johnny laughs and pets him with a finger, and Jaehyun holds back from making any comments seeing how the chick is obviously loving the attention.

“We should have lunch,” Jaehyun comments, suddenly feeling hungry, “it’s probably past noon.”

“I’ll make something quick,” Johnny tells him, getting up. “Tae, you wanna come or stay here?”

Taeyong jumps twice, and Johnny takes it as yes. He extends his hand for Taeyong to sit in, and the chick does so with a seemingly happy noise. Jaehyun laughs as Johnny puts Taeyong in his tee-shirt’s pocket, and it’s hilarious seeing the chick looking up from up there.

“I don’t have a pocket but you can get in my hood,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung, who stares at him, tilting his head. “Wanna try?”

He carefully moves the dwarf bunny from his hands to the hood of his sweater, and he turns his face as much as he can to check on Doyoung.

“Do you like it here?”

Doyoung shifts around, but the noise he makes seems pretty happy.

“You’ll be back in my arms when we’re done cooking,” Jaehyun promises, and Johnny laughs.

“Isn’t it ridiculous how we sound so whipped for them even if they’re not themselves?” Johnny comments, elbowing Jaehyun teasingly.

“Don’t remind me,” Jaehyun whines, “I’m starting to forget what Doyoung looks like, all I can see when thinking of him is a bunny.”

Johnny pauses.

“That’s worrying. Do you want me to show you pictures of him?”

“Leave me alone!”

* * *

It’s not like there’s much to do, so Johnny and Jaehyun agree to get some rest in their respective rooms. Johnny soon finds himself laying on his bed, his eyes and body very much ready for a well-deserved nap. He tried to convince Taeyong to go sleep on his own small cushion in his cage, but the chick argued so well Johnny decided to let him do as he pleases. This resulted in Taeyong visibly having fun pacing back and forth on Johnny’s chest, under the latter’s fond gaze.

“How come you have so much energy when you’re so little?” Johnny asks in a sleepy voice.

The chick turns around and jumps around, almost slipping on the bed. Johnny puts him back in place, sighing with amusement at his bandmate’s cute antics.

“Tae, if I’m gonna sleep you can’t stay on me, I might crush you without noticing,” Johnny tries to explain, but the chick seems to send him a defiant gaze. “I’m serious, c’mon,” Johnny tells Taeyong, poking him with a finger. “Don’t you dare tell me I bought all of that stuff for nothing,” he adds, pointing to Taeyong’s newly arranged space.

Taeyong makes cute noises, as if he was talking, and Johnny giggles.

“Calm down,” Johnny tells him, “and listen to me, will you?”

Taeyong turns and shows him his back, like he’s pouting, and Johnny chokes on his laughter.

“Stop being so sassy,” he tells the chick, “this isn’t like you. The Taeyong I know is super sweet and adorable and that’s why I like him so much.”

Taeyong turns towards him at his words, and sits down on his chest. Johnny smiles at him.

“Finally you’re chilling,” he teases the chick, petting his head with a finger. “C’mon, you’re going to bed too,” he concludes, carefully picking up Taeyong in his palm before leading him to his cage.

Taeyong gives in, and gets into the cage, settling on his mini cushion. Johnny grins at him.

“Rest well, Yongie.”

* * *

In the other room, Jaehyun lost to Doyoung’s whim and now has a bunny laying on him, refusing to move. Jaehyun tried to argue, but Doyoung bit his tee-shirt and visibly decided to remain stuck there until Jaehyun would not try to push him away anymore. Jaehyun sighs, because he recognizes Doyoung’s stubbornness in the bunny’s actions. It’s funny to picture human Doyoung doing this, though, and Jaehyun makes himself laugh imagining Doyoung refusing to let him go.

“As cute as you are right now, I wish it was the real you hugging me like this,” Jaehyun sighs, petting Doyoung with his right hand. “But will that ever happen?” he wonders aloud.

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, who’s seemingly falling asleep at last. He can’t help but smile at how soft the bunny looks, spread on his torso like he’s found the most comfortable pillow to sleep on.

“When you go back to being yourself,” Jaehyun whispers, “you’ll be very welcome to sleep on me any time you want to.”

Doyoung shifts in his sleep, but Jaehyun isn’t sure if it’s because he heard him. He also closes his eyes, and, keeping a hand on Doyoung to hold him into place, joins him in dreamland.

Jaehyun is having a really nice dream involving him and Doyoung visibly on a date – it’s not the first time he has such a dream and it probably won’t be the last either – and he’s about to kiss Doyoung on the lips when he wakes up, jolting. He has a short moment of panic because everything is black and he can barely breathe – until he touches whatever is blocking his face and he realizes that it’s Doyoung.

Doyoung squirms in his hands as Jaehyun takes him off his face, coughing. Jaehyun sends a look of betrayal to the bunny.

“Doyoung, what the fuck,” Jaehyun swears, “did you try to kill me? I know I was dreaming of kissing you, but not like that!”

Doyoung makes a noise, which Jaehyun doesn’t know how to interpret. Jaehyun sighs, and is about to put Doyoung back on his chest when he notices a white mark on Doyoung’s tummy.

“Hold on, stop moving,” Jaehyun tells the bunny, who stills. “What’s that?”

Jaehyun squints, and goes “oh” when he notices the shape of the mark: it’s a white heart, the prettiest contrast with the black of Doyoung’s fur.

“What the heck, that’s so cute,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung, “you’ve got a heart on you!”

Realizing that he’s been holding the bunny above his face for a while, he sets him down on his chest, and his previous frustration at almost being choked to death all disappears as Doyoung starts giving him kisses.

“Gosh, if only the real you was that cuddly with me I’d be the happiest man on Earth,” Jaehyun jokes as Doyoung rubs his head against his chin.

Jaehyun finally sits up, keeping Doyoung against him, and seeing as he’s feeling snackish, gets up and heads for the kitchen. There, he finds Johnny helping Taeyong drink, cooing loudly at the chick. Jaehyun shares a glance with Doyoung, and it seems that the bunny is also amused by the elder’s antics.

“Having fun?” Jaehyun says, and Johnny jumps.

“Shit, dude, don’t scare me like that,” Johnny whines. “I’m doing my best to keep him alive,” he adds, pointing to Taeyong.

“He looks just fine to me, though?” Jaehyun answers, putting Doyoung on the table.

He stares at Taeyong for a few seconds, and despite not having a lot of experience being around chicks and such animals, Taeyong looks as healthy as a chick should be looking.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Johnny answers as Jaehyun starts rummaging through a cupboard to find biscuits, “but he’s driving me crazy. He has way too much energy for a chick and he doesn’t listen to me at all,” he complains, frowning.

“I feel you, Doyoung tried to choke me earlier,” Jaehyun says, sitting down in front of his best friend.

Johnny looks up, and Jaehyun immediately regrets sharing that information because Johnny’s eyes are sparkling and he’s obviously going to say something lewd-

“Now that you say it, I think I heard you go “choke me daddy-”

“You filthy bitch,” Jaehyun curses him, “one more word and I’ll be the one choking you!” he warns, but Johnny is not impressed.

“C’mon, you never let me tease you, you’re no fun,” Johnny rolls his eyes, “I’ll stick to talking to Taeyong,” he adds, petting the chick with his thumb.

Jaehyun mumbles something under his breath, and raises an eyebrow at Doyoung making his wobbly way to where Taeyong is.

“Doyoung, what are you doing?” Jaehyun asks, curious.

But the bunny doesn’t spare him a glance. Instead, he keeps heading towards Taeyong, and both Johnny and Jaehyun share a confused look. Taeyong doesn’t look reassured, which can be understandable seeing as Doyoung is bigger than he is and has big teeth. Jaehyun has a bad feeling about this, all the more as he knows that Taeyong and Doyoung are used to bickering. But they’re not humans, and it’d cause problems if Doyoung were to cause Taeyong any harm, even if he doesn’t mean it.

“Come back here, don’t get too close to Taeyong,” Jaehyun scolds Doyoung, bringing him back in his arms. “He’s smaller than you are, it’d be bad if you hurt him.”

Taeyong hides behind Johnny’s hand, and Johnny tells him everything’s okay.

“I think Tae got scared,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun nods.

“I think too. Maybe we shouldn’t let them be close for now.”

* * *

After snacking, Johnny and Jaehyun are back in front of the TV, and they chat until their fellow members come back from their schedules. Everyone asks about Doyoung and Taeyong’s whereabouts, and Johnny and Jaehyun reassure them. Soon, they’re all taking turns to shower, and finally, it’s time for dinner. Jaehyun locks Doyoung in his room, giving him vegetables to munch on, while Taeyong also gets locked in his cage in Johnny’s room. Jaehyun listens as the members talk about their day, and sighs in defeat when it seems that no one has any idea on how to make Doyoung and Taeyong recover their human forms.

“Jinwoon said he’d try to ask around, but it’s kind of complex to do so without coming off as completely crazy,” Taeil explains, and everyone agrees.

“I’m not sure if this is reality,” Mark comments, frowning.

“It’s obvious you weren’t the one bitten by Doyoung,” Haechan glares, “it hurt like a bitch.”

“Well he does have pretty sharp teeth,” Jungwoo grins.

“He tried to choke Jaehyun by laying on his face when he was taking a nap earlier,” Johnny says, and the table erupts in laughter.

“He tried to murder you!” Haechan howls, cackling.

Yuta starts crying, and Mark’s laughter gets impossibly loud. Jaehyun glares at all of them, as red as a cherry, and he huffs.

* * *

Dinner goes well, and Johnny’s the first to leave the table to go check on Taeyong. He drops by the bathroom to brush his teeth, and hurries back to his room. But Taeyong is just fine, apparently well fed and hydrated, and he’s staring at a wall.

“Hey, I’m back,” Johnny tells him in a soft voice.

Taeyong perks up at that, and raises to his tiny feet. He makes a small noise, probably calling for him, Johnny thinks. He unlocks the cage, and Taeyong leaves it. Johnny picks him up in a hand, and goes sit on his bed. He caresses Taeyong’s head and body, very gently, and Taeyong closes his eyes, apparently liking the attention.

“So,” Johnny starts, “are you planning on going back to your human form any time soon or what?”

Tae-chick merely looks back at him, and Johnny sighs – but a smile spreads on his lips.

“Maybe this is like a fairy tale? But earlier, Jaehyun kissed Doyoung and nothing happened, so I’m assuming that a kiss isn’t the right way to do it.”

Taeyong sits down in his hand, and they stare at each other for a few seconds.

“I guess it won’t hurt to try it, though?” Johnny asks, and the more sensible part of him knows it’s crazy to be having a full conversation with a literal chick, even if that chick used to be human.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong raises to his feet again. “No, you don't mind?” Johnny tilts his head, not sure how to read the expression on the chick’s face. “Here goes nothing,” he sighs before bending down and pressing a peck on Taeyong.

As he expected, nothing happens, and he sighs in defeat.

“I don’t why, but I have a feeling I’m the one supposed to do something to bring you back,” Johnny comments, “maybe because I have feelings for you?” he asks rhetorically.

An idea suddenly blooms in his mind, and he snaps his fingers.

“Oh, I know!”

Taeyong seems excited too, and Johnny hopes that this will be the key to making whatever curse or magic is affecting Taeyong.

“I really love you,” Johnny confesses, looking at Taeyong in his hand as he does so, “and I’d really like to tell you face to face, so could you please come back to me?”

For a few seconds, Johnny thinks he got it wrong, but there’s a sudden cloud of smoke. He coughs, covering his mouth and rubbing at his eyes, and he briefly forgets about Taeyong being in his hands. The chick in his hands disappears without him even noticing, and there’s a popping noise, then a body against him. The cloud soon dissipates, and Johnny finds himself really close with a very naked human Taeyong who looks confused and dumbfounded.

“Am I… am I back?” Taeyong croaks, and Johnny, too stupefied, nods.

Taeyong touches his hair, torso and legs, and sighs in relief once he’s made sure nothing is missing.

“That was weird,” Taeyong says.

Johnny snaps back to reality, and coughs. They make eye contact, and Johnny is about to ask if Taeyong wants to maybe cover himself before they talk – because they have a lot to talk about – but Taeyong merely wraps his hands around his broad shoulders and kisses him square on the mouth. Johnny gasps in surprise, freezing because Taeyong was already too close to his liking, but now he’s completely laying against him as they’re sharing a languid kiss.

“Wait, Tae, wait,” Johnny stutters as Taeyong breaks away, panting, “this is really great but shouldn’t we talk before doing anything-”

“Less talking, more kissing,” Taeyong answers, and Johnny puts a finger on Taeyong’s lips as he comes closer once more.

Taeyong makes puppy eyes and sighs in defeat, but he nods and sits down once again.

“Am I dreaming?” Johnny asks himself, and Taeyong giggles.

“Not really,” he answers, “it’s quite real.”

They look at each other, and Taeyong raises an eyebrow seeing as Johnny isn’t talking.

“C’mon, ask me out,” Taeyong pouts, “please do it before I turn into an animal again,” he shudders.

That makes Johnny react, and he clears his throat.

“Taeyong, I love you very much, so will you be my boyfriend?”

Taeyong’s eyes sparkle at that, and he smiles brightly.

“Yes!”

Johnny barely has time to rejoice that Taeyong leans on him again.

“Kissing now?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, and actually switches their positions so that Taeyong lays on his mattress, on his back. Taeyong giggles, but then stops.

“Oh, wait, I’m naked-”

“Too bad,” Johnny shrugs, “I gave you the opportunity to talk but all you asked for was kissing, so you can only blame yourself,” he smirks, and Taeyong laughs.

“Okay, okay, I won’t complain then.”

Johnny presses their lips together, and he loves how they’re both smiling in the kiss.

* * *

Unable to resist Doyoung’s begging eyes, Jaehyun gave in and let the bunny be on his bed for now. Jaehyun sighs, and he gives Doyoung a sad look.

“I really miss you, you know?” he asks, caressing Doyoung’s body gently. “I miss you so much.”

Doyoung looks at him, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Do you miss me too?” Jaehyun asks, playing with Doyoung’s soft ears.

There’s still no answer, and Jaehyun fees defeated. He doesn’t know how to bring Doyoung back.

“I tried kissing you – well, that wasn’t in an attempt at making you go back to your human form, rather, as Johnny said, I was, well taking advantage of you being a bunny to indulge into my long time fantasy, and I know it wasn’t fair for you because you couldn’t refuse my kisses, but then, you also kissed me, so what is the truth?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, and scolds himself for ranting. What good will it do to complain?

“Do you think I should try something else besides kissing you? What do people do in stories?”

Obviously, Doyoung brings him no answers, but it seems, from the way his eyes are sparkling, that he’s just as invested as Jaehyun in solving this mystery.

“Maybe… just being honest about how I truly feel about you will do,” Jaehyun whispers.

He closes his eyes, tells himself he can do it, and opens his eyes again. He sincerely hopes he’s on the right path. Doyoung-bunny looks at him with big eyes, and Jaehyun feels determined.

“Kim Doyoung,” he starts, “despite your current bunny appearance, which I do find adorable, I must tell you that you are an absolutely stunning person. You’re so kind, so creative, you’re soft and understanding – even if you nag too much – and you’re also the nicest person I know. On top of that, you’re also the most handsome man I know, and I really do mean it.”

Jaehyun pauses to breathe, and he’s surprised at how soft he sounds when he resumes his monologue.

“And, in a way that I can’t explain, you make my heart beat like no one else does. When I see you, I feel so happy. When I listen to you sing, my chest feels so tight, like your voice alone is able to fill me up with the warmest feelings that exist. Ever since I fell in love with you, I’ve dreamed of holding you in my arms, of holding your hand in mine, of kissing you and of loving you with all I have.”

Jaehyun breathes once more.

“I love you.”

Jaehyun gapes as there’s a sudden cloud of smoke surrounding Doyoung, and he immediately feels worried for him.

“Doyoung!” he screams, reaching for him.

His heart stops when his hand can’t find the bunny although he was literally right there seconds ago, and he’s about to tear up when he hears a loud noise and something appears next to him. He jolts in surprise, and he freezes when he hears someone coughing. His heart, however, skips a beat, when he recognizes Doyoung’s voice, and he forgets all of his worries before reaching for Doyoung to pull him into a hug. The smoke disappears, and Jaehyun and Doyoung’s faces are really close, making both of them blush. Jaehyun realizes a little too late that Doyoung is naked, and he’s about to apologize when Doyoung moans.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Jaehyun worries.

“No, I’m fine,” Doyoung answers, reassuring him, “but I’m feeling a lot of things at once and it’s overwhelming.”

“Let’s take it slow,” Jaehyun says, patting Doyoung’s back.

Doyoung nods, and he hides his face in Jaehyun’s neck – which is easy to do considering they’re laying on their side facing each other. He also cuddles Jaehyun, and Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

“Did you hear what I told you?” Jaehyun asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes,” Doyoung answers, “I remember everything that happened and everything you told me.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t apologize,” Doyoung whispers, “it’s fine. I don’t mind what you did when I was a bunny.”

“You were so cute,” Jaehyun confesses, “I can’t believe how adorable you were! Except when you tried to choke me by laying on my face, that wasn’t cool.”

“Sorry about that,” Doyoung answers, “I think I kind of let myself cave into what my instincts were telling me to do.”

“It’s fine, you’re all forgiven.”

Doyoung coughs, and links his fingers with Jaehyun.

“Did you mean what you said when you were confessing? All of it?”

“All of it,” Jaeyun confirms, “I meant every single word. I sincerely love you more than anything, and I… I’d love it if you’d like to date me.”

“Kiss me first, and I’ll answer,” Doyoung says after a few seconds, and Jaehyun does.

Their first kiss is sweet, and they’re both feeling hot from being so close to each other. They break away and smile at each other.

“I love you too,” Doyoung confesses back, “and I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Jaehyun kisses him once more, feeling in paradise.

“Keep holding me,” Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun giggles.

“I’ll never let you go,” Jaehyun promises.

* * *

The following morning, there’s lots of exclamations as Taeyong and Doyoung are back to their human forms. Everyone wants to know how they managed to come back, and they try to find excuses, but fail spectacularly. Their now boyfriends aren’t doing much better, and it doesn’t take long for all the members to connect the dots.

“Okay,” Haechan exclaims loudly, “if anyone here likes someone, please confess before your crush gets turned into an animal!”

“I hope you’ll be the next one to turn into an animal,” Doyoung comments, “something like a weasel would suit you just fine.”

Jaehyun laughs at that, and kisses Doyoung’s cheek. Doyoung smiles at him, ignoring Haechan protesting in the background and Taeyong moaning that he doesn’t want more problems. Jaehyun beams at him, and while he does miss the cute bunny version of his boyfriend, he knows he definitely likes his human self more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this story uwu ♡♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
